Days of Past Mistakes
by The Chuckinator
Summary: When Shadow and Sonic are killed while coming home from work, their son Shadic goes back in time to stop it from happening but ends up going too far back to when Sonic and Shadow first met. Now he has to get back to his own time before the future is changed forever, or he will never be born.
1. Shadic's Family

Days of Past Mistakes

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Shadic's Family

Shadic the Hedgehog had just got back from school. He walked inside his house and looked around to see his parents, Sonic and Shadow, sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey," he said. "I'm home."

Sonic looked over and smiled. "How was school?"

"It was good," he said with a smile. "What have you two been up to?"

Shadow shrugged. "Not much," he said. "We have the day off work so we've been hanging out around the house.

"Want to finish the movie with us?"

"Sure," Shadic said, and sat down next to them.

The three got comfortable on the couch and Sonic turned the movie on again. After the movie was over, they got up and started to make dinner. Sonic smiled at his son and then got out some chili dogs.

"What should we have with them?" he asked.

Shadow thought about it. "It's up to you. You're the one making them."

Sonic frowned. He had no idea what he wanted to do. After a few minutes, he gave up on that idea and pulled chips from the cupboard. "These will work."

Shadow and Shadic nodded. They sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So, how was your day?" Shadic asked his parents.

"Pleasant," Sonic said. "Nothing much happened."

Shadic smiled. "Cool," he said. "You working tomorrow?"

Shadow and Sonic nodded.

"GUN called me in, so I have to go for a while," Shadow said.

"Finding what's wrong in computers can only wait so long," Sonic said.

Shadic chuckled and nodded. "Okay. I'll be at school until 3:30. When will you two be off work?"

"Around that time," Sonic said.

Shadow cleared his throat. "It depends on what time I get off," he said. "Usually it's around 6:30."

"Why were you asking?" Sonic asked Shadic.

Shadic shrugged. "Just wondering. Sometimes when I've gotten home from school you two have still been at work."

"Well, I don't think I'll be late tomorrow," Sonic said. "We can do something fun while we wait for Shadow."

"All right," Shadic said with a smile. They finished eating, put their plates in the dishwasher, and went into the family room.

"So, what next?" Sonic asked them. "There has to be something you guys want to do."

Shadic shrugged, and then he looked at Sonic. "Can you transform into a female for a while? It would be interesting."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "All right. Give me a moment."

Shadow and Shadic looked at him as Sonic began to transform. Sonic felt the sensations start as he concentrated. Unlike the last time, his face changed before anything else happened. Breasts developed, growing out as he looked down at them. The alterations moved down, most of the muscle he had softening just a little to make him look more feminine. Closing one eye, Sonic felt his hips grow out painfully. Shortly after, his reproductive system changed. That was the one part he'd never get used to. The rest of the changes took place, growing out his legs to complete the female form. Sighing, she looked at the others.

"That's cool," Shadic said. "How did you gain the ability to transform into a female, anyway?"

"Tails made something for me."

"What did he make?"

"A serum. I told him I wanted to be able to become a woman. At first, he laughed at me. But he made it anyway."

Shadic smiled. "Do you still have it?"

Sonic nodded. She went upstairs and gave it to Shadic, who looked at it.

"Did you want to use it?" Shadow asked.

The teenage hedgehog thought about it, then nodded.

"Why do you want to?" Sonic asked.

Shadic shrugged. "It would be interesting to be female," he said.

Sonic and Shadow both chuckled.

"All right," Sonic said. "So long as Shadow doesn't care."

The male hedgehog shook his head. "No, I don't."

Shadic chuckled, and then drank the serum. A few minutes later, he had become female.

"How long are you going to stay that way?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure," the now female teen hedgehog said. "How long do you usually stay in that form?"

"It depends on certain things," Sonic said.

"Like what?"

"Shadow, for one. If someone needs my help, I'd rather do it as a male. Being pregnant stops you from changing, as well." Sonic shrugged. "Stuff like that."

Shadic nodded. "Interesting. You mentioned that it can become permanent also. How long does that take?"

"Ask Tails."

Shadic nodded again. "Alright," she said, smiling. Sonic gave Shadow a smile, amused by Shadic's enthusiasm. "Should I go now, or...?"

Shadow smiled. "If you want to."

"Tell Tails I said hi," Sonic said.

Shadic nodded and walked out of the house.


	2. The Shooting

Chapter 2: The Shooting

Shadic nodded and walked out the door, changing back into a male. He soon came to Tails' and knocked on the door as Tails opened it.

"Hey, Shadic. What can I help you with today?"

"I took Sonic's serum and I was just wondering...how long does it take for the female transformation to become permanent?"

Tails thought about it. "A few months, at least."

"Is that if you stay even as a male?"

"I think so."

Shadic nodded. That was interesting. "Alright, thanks," he said, and ran off. When he got back, Sonic looked at him. "He said it takes a few months for the female transformation to become permanent, even when you're a male."

"That's...interesting. Why aren't I like that, then?"

"When did you first take it?"

"Sixteen years ago," Sonic said. Shadic's eyes widened. Sonic smiled and closed her eyes, trying to turn back into a male, but couldn't. "I can't change back," she said. Looking at Shadow, she spoke again. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Shadow said.

Shadic smiled as well, and he yawned. "I'm getting tired, so I'll do my homework and then go to bed."

Sonic and Shadow nodded and watched Shadic go upstairs in his room.

"We should go to bed soon, as well," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded. They stood up and went into their room, going to bed.

The next day, they got up and headed to work. Sonic gave her son a kiss before leaving. She predicted work was going to be dull, as usual. Nothing ever really happened where she worked. Sonic walked out of the house and arrived at work before going inside. Once she got to the computer, she looked at what needed fixed. She smiled and got to work. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile, GUN had Shadow go on an assignment. They wanted to know what Eggman was up to. As usual, they had sent Rouge with him to help out wherever he needed it.

Shadow looked at her. "Well, what do you suppose the doctor is up to this time?"

"He hasn't done anything at all recently." Rouge shrugged. "I suppose that's why G.U.N. wants us to find out."

Shadow shrugged. "I guess so."

When they got to Eggman's base, they saw him. He wasn't doing much.

"It has been years," Rouge said. "Anyone would give up after being defeated every time by the same person."

Shadow nodded and walked back to GUN. Rouge smiled and when they got back to GUN, she spoke to him.

"Since Eggman's not really doing anything, do you think any big problems are going to come up?"

"I don't think so," Shadow said with a smile. "Sonic, Shadic and I are doing well, though."

Rouge nodded, and they continued to work. When Shadow got off, he called Sonic. "Are you home yet?"

Sonic shook her head; she was just getting off work and was walking home. "No, I had to stay late. I'm walking home right now. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah; I'll meet up with you."

Shadow hung up and ran to Sonic's work. They two smiled and began to walk home. Suddenly, the thugs walked out, aiming their guns at the couple.

"Can we help you?" Sonic asked.

"Give us all your things now," they said, and shot Shadow and Sonic in the chest multiple times. The two hedgehogs gasped and fell to the ground, wounded, as the criminals continued to shoot. Suddenly a scream was heard as Rouge saw everything, causing the thugs to run away. She rushed over to them and knelt down, tears in her eyes as she called 911.


	3. Shadic's Grief

Chapter 3: Shadic's Grief

The thugs ran off, leaving Rouge with the hedgehogs. Rouge did everything she could while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. It soon did, and they put Sonic and Shadow in the vehicle, which rushed them to the hospital. Rouge then called Shadic.

"Hello?" Shadic asked.

"Your parents were just shot and are on their way to the hospital."

"WHAT?" Shadic asked, shocked. He began to cry. "I have to go. Will...will they be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Shadic. Do you want me to come over?"

"No...no, I have to go."

He smashed the phone back on the receiver and ran to the hospital. Once he found out where his parents were, he rushed to the emergency room and saw the doctor. His eyes were flooded with tears as he looked at Shadow ad Sonic.

"Are they okay?" He asked the doctor. "Will they live?"

The doctor shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not. We did everything we could, but the wounds were too great."

Shadic gasped in shock as tears ran down his face. "My parents..."

The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. He always hated seeing the family's reactions.

The teenager looked at the operating table. His eyes widened as he saw the dead bodies of Sonic and Shadow.

"What will happen to me?" He asked the doctor. "I'm an only child. Will I be put into an orphanage?"

The doctor hesitated, and then nodded. "Unless your parents had other plans in their wills, yes."

Shadic nodded. Then he turned his back to the doctor and sped out of the hospital, rushing home. His parents had left wills, and he looked for them. Once he found them, he scanned them to see if he had anyone who would take care of him if they died but there was no one. Sobbing, Shadic sat down on the couch.

He knew he had to do more than cry; that wouldn't get anything accomplished. But there wasn't really anything he could do about the situation.

The hedgehog sighed and stood up, then walked over to tails' house and knocked on the door. Tails answered it and was shocked to see Shadic sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Tails pulled Shadic into his house and shut the door. "Shadic, what happened?"

"My parents...they're dead! They were...walking home...from work when someone...murdered them..."

He put his head in his hands and sobbed. Tails put his arms around the teenager, unsure of what he could say. Tears had sprang to his eyes at the news as well, and all he could think of was crying with him.

"I...I found the will...there isn't anyone they wanted to take care of me if something happened to them...I'm going to be sent to an orphanage..." Shadic sobbed.

"Sonic took me in when I was a kid," Tails said. "Maybe I can do the same for you."

Shadic shook his head. "No...it wouldn't work. I just wish...they were still...here..."

Tails rubbed his back. There wasn't anything he could do about that. All the power in the world couldn't grant that wish. The teenage hedgehog continued to cry and stood up, then ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Tails whimpered, watching him run off. There had to be some way he could help the teenager.

When Shadic got home, he saw some people from Foster Care waiting for him.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"We're here to take you to the orphanage."

Shadic hesitated as the tears continued to fall. "Very...very well."

In a few hours, everything was sorted out and he found himself in an orphanage. He looked around his room and hesitated. Shadic didn't want this to happen, but he had no choice. He would stay here until someone adopted him, but he wasn't sure that would happen. The people seemed nice, at least. Shadic sighed, and then lay in his bed, still thinking about what happened to his parents. As he lay there, he kept trying to figure out how it had happened. They never seemed like the type to get killed so...easily.

It had to be that they were taken by surprise. Shadic sighed and brought out the blue Chaos Emerald that he had with him, looking at it. His parents had given it to him, saying that it would be able to help him when they weren't around to do it. Frowning, he tried to think of a way it could help him with this problem. Then an idea came to him: he could use Chaos Control to go back in time and stop the murder! A smile came onto Shadic's face and he sat up. First, he had to remember how his parents had explained using it.

He closed his eyes, feeling the Chaos Energy inside him. Then he held up the emerald an shouted, "Chaos Control!" Before vanishing in a flash of blue light.


	4. Back to the Past

Chapter 4: Back to the Past

When he reappeared, Shadic didn't feel so good. They hadn't told him that would happen. It wore off quickly, though. Looking around, he noticed that it was night.

He looked around and noticed that something was happening in Station Square. His eyes widened as he saw Sonic, facing Shadow. The black hedgehog smirked.

"It all starts with this," he said, holding up a Chaos Emerald.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said. Frowning, he stared up at the other hedgehog.

"My name is Shadow," the black hedgehog said. "There's no time for games...farewell!" And he vanished in a flash of light.

Shadic was confused. This wasn't when they were shot. Sonic still looked angry, turning when he heard the military's cars.

Shadic gasped. He ran up to them. "Stop," he said. "You can't arrest him. He's innocent. I saw everything. The person you should be arresting is Shadow, not Sonic."

The soldiers looked from him to Sonic. "Do you know where this 'Shadow' is? Sonic shook his head. Shadow had vanished right when he heard the cops, but the military had mistaken Sonic for Shadow.

"Then we'll have to bring you in anyway."

Sonic hesitated, and then spoke.

"You have me mistaken for someone else. That guy didn't even look a thing like me."

The police thought about it. "We'll look into it," the chief said, and left.

Sonic sighed in relief and looked at Shadic. "Thanks for that," he said. "But how did you know who that other hedgehog was?"

Shadic hesitated. "I've seen him before," he said. "My name is Shadic."

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic extended his hand. "But you already know that."

Shadic smiled and nodded. "I do," he said, and looked around. Then he frowned. "Do you know what year it is?"

"2001, why?"

Shadic's eyes widened. He had messed up. This wasn't the correct time. He groaned and shook his head. "It's supposed to be 2022."

Sonic blinked a few times. "2022? Why's it supposed to be that year?"

"Because...that's the year I came from. I'm from the future. I went back in time to prevent the death of my parents but...instead I came to this time for some reason."

"Time travel?" Sonic couldn't believe what the hedgehog had told him. After a pause, he shrugged. "Whatever. Who are your parents?"

Shadic hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Sonic yet.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I've got some stuff I should be doing, anyway."

"Okay. Mind if I join you?"

Sonic nodded. "It's fine. Do you know any ways you can help out?"

Shadic smiled and nodded, then told him. "I have speed and I can fight if I have to." He then frowned, wondering how he was going to get back to his own time, and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. Sonic noticed this.

"You have a Chaos Emerald too?"

"Yeah, it's what I used to come back in time. But it sent me back here instead...I'm just wondering if it will let me get back to my own time."

"Are you sure? You might end up going too far the other way."

Shadic thought about it. "That's true. I've only used Chaos Control once, and that was to go back in time to...stop my parent's...murders." Tears welled up in his eyes as he said that and he started to cry.

"Hey, don't cry." Sonic moved forward, gently cupping Shadic's cheeks in his hands. "You'll be able to save them. After all this is cleared up, we'll find some way to get you home."

"Sorry," Shadic said, wiping his tears away. "It's just...I didn't expect them to get shot by some thugs; that's how they died. It happened last night."

Sonic looked at Shadic in sympathy. "Come on. We'll find a way to save your parents."

Shadic nodded, and they left. Ten minutes later, they had reached Sonic's house. The time-traveling hedgehog wondered if he should tell Sonic that his parents were him and Shadow.

"Tails should be around here somewhere," Sonic said.

A few minutes after he said that, Tails walked out of his lab. He looked at them and nodded but then noticed Shadic.

"What's your name?" Tails extended his hand toward Shadic, smile on his face. "I'm Tails."

"Shadic. It's nice to meet you."

"I assume you're here because you need Sonic's help with something?"

Sonic chuckled and spoke. "He used something called Chaos Control to transport himself back in time to save his parents from dying, but went too far back. He's from 2022. Now, he needs to find a different way back because he might mess up again."

Tails eyes widened. He looked at Shadic and nodded. "Also, do you know anyone named Shadow?"

"I've...heard of him," Shadic said hesitantly. "When I came here, he was fighting Sonic."

They looked at him suspiciously as Tails got a good look at Shadic; he resembled Sonic closely.

"You look a lot like Sonic..." Tails paused, thinking. "Is Sonic your father?"

Shadic's eyes widened. He looked back at Sonic, and then at Tails. "Y...yes..."

Sonic's eyes widened this time. "Amy's not your mother, is she?"

"No, she's not."

Sonic sighed in relief. "That's good. Could you tell me who is, then? Anyone I know already?"

Shadic hesitated. "It's...Shadow."

"Shadow?" Confusion automatically came to Sonic's face.

"Yes, Shadow."

Tails' eyes widened. That meant that Sonic was gay. "So Sonic's gay?" Tails looked between the two hedgehogs again. "Wait, never mind that. How did two guys have a child?"

Shadic hesitated. He didn't want to give away too much information about the future, since his birth was five years away. Then again, he assumed it wouldn't hurt. "Sonic became a female through a serum that you gave to him," Shadic told the fox, and then frowned. "Should I be telling you guys all this? I don't want it to affect the future, especially my birth."

"How am I supposed to fall in love with that guy? He got me into a lot of trouble." Sonic asked.

"Don't answer that one," Tails said. "He'll just try to avoid it. You probably shouldn't tell us too much, anyway."

Shadic nodded. "All right," he said.

"But, I want to know." Sonic was frowning at the both of them.

Shadic hesitated, wondering if he should tell Sonic. "Are you sure?" He asked his father, looking at Tails as well. "It might cause a time paradox."

"Just let destiny run its course," Tails said. "If Sonic's supposed to fall in love with a man and have a child with him, then it's going to happen. Let him find out for himself."

"Alright. So, what are we going to do now?"

Sonic frowned; they had to find Shadow. "We have to find out why Shadow stole that Chaos Emerald," Sonic said. "Whatever his reason was, it couldn't have been good."

Tails nodded as well. "Where should we start?"

Sonic thought about it. Shadow had mentioned Prison Island, so they would start there. "Let's go to Prison Island, first. He said something about that place."

Shadic nodded. Then he, Tails and Sonic left the house and got in the Tornado, heading towards Prison Island.

"You sure I should tag along with you?" Shadic asked them. "It might change history. I'm not even supposed to be born in this time yet; that will be five years later."

"How would it change history?" Sonic asked. "Unless you do something huge, I don't see the problem."

The time-traveling hedgehog nodded, and they continued on.


	5. The ARK

Chapter 5: The ARK

Once they got to Prison Island, they saw Shadow with Dr. Eggman.

"What's Eggman up to this time?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not good. Dad's with him," Shadic said.

"We should get closer," Sonic said.

They nodded, and soon heard what Shadow was saying.

"We shall go up to the Space Colony ARK and use the Eclipse Cannon," Shadow told the doctor. "With all seven Chaos Emeralds, it will destroy Earth, and I will finally fulfill Maria's dying wish."

"I'm not sure about killing everyone," Eggman said. "That doesn't help my plans much."

"You'll have 24 hours."

Eggman nodded. Shadow shouted out, "Chaos Control!" and they teleported to the ARK.

"That's not good. We need to find a way to get to the ARK and stop them," Sonic said.

"I could use Chaos Control to teleport us there," Shadic said, pulling out the emerald he had. "They'd need to find the other emeralds in order to fire the cannon, anyway."

"You know where it is?"

"Shadow told me about it when I was thirteen. It's in space."

"All right. Anything else we need?"

Shadic looked at Tails. "Your plane can turn into a robot, right? Take it with you."

Tails nodded. "Let's go, then."

Shadic smirked. He held up the Chaos Emerald, said the command, and they vanished in a flash of light. When they reappeared, they found themselves in the ARK. The three looked around.

"What next, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic hesitated. They had to get to the control room and stop the Eclipse Cannon from firing. He looked at Shadic, wondering if he could find Shadow.

"Could you go find Shadow? We need to go find the Eclipse Cannon. I know they said 24 hours, but I don't think this can wait."

"I will," Shadic said, and ran off. Sonic sighed and looked at Tails, wondering how he could fall in love with someone like Shadow.

"How could I fall in love with someone like Shadow?"

Tails shrugged but thought about it. "Something must change him enough for you to like him."

Sonic nodded, and they continued on their way. They soon found that it was hard to go through the ARK without getting lost.

"We need to find the control room." Tails said.

Sonic nodded. "You don't suppose there's a map anywhere, do you?"

Tails thought about it and looked around. He saw a map on a wall and looked at it. The control room wasn't far.

Sonic looked as well before speaking again. "All right. What are we going to do once we get there?"

Tails shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

"Find some way to stop their plans, of course."

Tails nodded and they headed towards the control room. Meanwhile, Shadic saw Shadow and walked up to him. As he approached him, Shadic tried to decide just what he planned to say to his father.

Shadow saw him and turned. "Who are you?"

"My name's Shadic."

"And what are you doing here?"

Shadic gulped. He had to know why his father was doing this. "I wanted to know why you're trying to destroy an entire planet."

Shadow chuckled. "You'll find out."

Eggman appeared behind him. "It seems we have uninvited guests," he said. "Shadow, take care of Sonic. I'll handle Tails."

"What about Shadic?"

Eggman looked at the other hedgehog, thinking it over. "If he gets in the way, do something about him."

Shadow nodded and left. Shadic followed him. A frown came to his face as he watched his father walk in front of him. There had to be something he could do that wouldn't result in him getting killed.

"Can't you just tell me?" he asked.

Shadow hesitated. Then, he sighed and told Shadic. "I am doing this because of Maria. Fifty years ago, I was created by Gerald Robotnik as the Ultimate Life Form. I am not immortal, but I am very hard to kill. I was created as a means to cure her illness. But GUN discovered the ARK and took control of it; they saw me as a threat, so they stormed this space station. Maria ran to the escape pods and placed me in one to go to Earth. She always wanted to go to the planet but she couldn't because of her illness. Those pathetic humans killed her right in front of me, and as I fell to Earth, I wanted to get revenge on the humans."

"Couldn't you just get revenge on the ones who did it? If it was just G.U.N., then why punish everyone else as well?"

"Because...Maria made me promise that I would do it for her...for all the people...on that planet."

"Are you sure? Maria didn't strike me as that kind of person."

It was out before Shadic could stop himself. From what Shadow had told him about her, Maria truly didn't seem like the type to wish something like that on anybody.

Shadow glared at him. "How do you know that? Nobody has told you what she is like."

Shadic hesitated. "I..." Shadic swallowed, nervous. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. There was only one thing he could think of to do about his fumble, and that was tell the truth. "I'm from the future, and you told me about her."

Shadow's eyes widened. "The future? How?"

Shadic pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "I mean to go back in time to stop the death of my parents, but instead I came here." The black hedgehog was suspicious. How could have he told Shadic about Maria? "You told me about her all the time when I was a kid." Shadic explained without Shadow having to say anything, smiling at the memories. "You always said she was an angel."

"I told you when you were a...what the hell are you talking about?"

Shadic hesitated. "You're my...father."


	6. Shadow's Decision

Chapter 6: Shadow's Decision

Shadow stared at him in complete shock for a few long moments. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. There was no way; what would possess him to have a child? The only person he'd ever cared for was Maria.

"Your father? Who did I... How?"

"I'll be born in 2006," Shadic said. "You get together with Sonic."

Shadow took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That faker? What possessed me to do something like that?" Shadow shook his head. "Whatever. Maria wanted me to do this, so that's what I'm going to do."

"But dad..."

Shadow ignored him and walked away to the control room. Shadic sighed and followed him. Once they got there, they saw the Chaos Emeralds already in the cannon. Shadow smirked and then saw Sonic. He chuckled.

"Well, what a surprise. I never thought I'd see you again, faker."

Sonic looked over at Shadow, trying not to think of what Shadic had told him. "You're trying to destroy the planet. Of course I'm going to be here trying to stop you."

Shadow looked at Shadic, and then at Sonic. He smirked and raced out of the room, with Sonic grabbing a Chaos Emerald. He gasped as he saw Eggman holding Tails hostage and rushed to save him, but was trapped in an escape pod and sent plummeting to Earth. The pod exploded.

"Now that he's out of the way, we can continue with our plans." Eggman dropped Tails, convinced that there was nothing the fox could do.

Tails, however, got in his plane, which turned into a robot and started shooting at the scientist. Eggman growled in irritation, moving faster than anyone would have expected. Soon, he was in a machine of his own and returning fire. The two continued to battle until Eggman lay defeated. Shadic saw the explosion and gasped, then ran after Shadow. They both gasped as they saw a bright light as Sonic appeared. He had used Chaos Control.

Shadow smiled. "You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space. So, it seems there's more to you than just looking like me. Who are you, anyway?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "The fastest guy on Earth, as well as someone who loves adventure."

"I see. But you know, I can't let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

And they ran off to race. Shadic raced after his parents, convinced now wasn't the time for this. Looking around, there wasn't much to do other than wait for them to finish their race. He ran after them and then spotted Dr. Eggman activating the Eclipse Cannon. Suddenly, a tremor could be felt and the ARK started to move towards Earth.

Shadow and Sonic were racing each other. Sonic smirked; he was enjoying this. He looked at Shadow, wondering what Shadic told him. "Did Shadic say anything to you about us?" Sonic couldn't help but ask.

Shadow nodded. "He told me that you and I...are his parents."

"He told me the same thing too." Sonic looked ahead of himself. "I'm not sure what to think about it."

They continued to think about it. Then, they stopped and looked at each other, curiosity in their eyes. Sonic moved forward a step before looking away from the other hedgehog.

Shadow hesitated. He looked at Sonic in curiosity before looking away as well. "I don't have time for this..."

"You don't need to destroy the planet," Sonic said. "Protect everyone. There's no reason to kill them all."

The other hedgehog looked at him. "Why should I?" He asked. "These humans took Maria away from me! I loved her!"

"That doesn't mean everyone deserves to die!" Sonic shouted. "What about the humans who had nothing to do with it?"

Shadow was about to answer when the ARK started to move. "It's too late," he said. "The ARK is on a collision course with Earth and will destroy it in thirty minutes."

Sonic's eyes widened as he continued to try and convince Shadow. Then Shadic walked up and looked at them. "You have to do something!" he said. "You can't let everyone die."

"Give me one good reason not to!" Shadow yelled, tears falling down his cheeks.

Sonic hesitated and looked at his son. "What about him? He needs us to stop this."

"I don't care about him, or you," Shadow told Sonic. Sonic gasped in shock, as did Shadic. "Like I said, give me a good reason why I should help you fools."

Sonic tried to think of something, looking to Shadic for help. Shadic hesitated. "Shadow...not every human is evil. Maria didn't want you to destroy Earth, she wanted you to protect it. Please, help us."

Shadow shook his head. "I know what Maria asked of me. She wanted me to avenge her."

Sonic sighed and walked forwards, looking at Shadow. That didn't seem like the truth. "Are you sure? Would she really want you to focus this much on revenge?"

Shadow thought about if for a while. "No...she wouldn't. Maria would want me to...help..."

"Then help. there has to be something we can do to stop this."

The other hedgehog sighed. "All right," he said. "Follow me."

Sonic smiled and followed Shadow to the cannon. He pulled the emeralds out as a loud roar was heard. A few minutes later, the Biolizard appeared and vanished, attaching itself to the ARK.

"How do you suggest we kill that thing?" Sonic asked.

Shadow thought about it. Then he closed his eyes, along with Sonic, and turned into their super forms. A few minutes later, they vanished and reappeared outside the ARK, ready to take down the Biolizard. Sonic looked at Shadow, giving the other a smile. He was ready to save everyone, as usual. Looking back at the Biolizard, he started flying toward it. Shadow sighed and followed him. The two hedgehogs hit the Biolizard, each time making it weaker. They defeated it just before it hit the Earth's atmosphere.

"Chaos Control!" They both said, teleporting the ARK back to its original position in space. Suddenly, Shadow felt weak and began to fall to Earth.

Sonic looked back at him, yelling out to him. Reaching an arm out, Sonic tried to grab the falling hedgehog. It was too late. Shadow was falling too fast, and was burning up by the time he had reached Earth's atmosphere. Sonic saw this and yelled, then flew after him. Hoping his form held out, Sonic shot himself into the atmosphere at the fastest speed he could reach. Closing one eye as he felt the heat, Sonic reached both arms out as he got closer. He wrapped his arms around Shadow but felt his Super form vanish, and he fell to Earth as well. The heat was burning him and he screamed, then fell unconscious before feeling a loud impact as the two hit the ground.


	7. Eggman's Revenge

Chapter 7: Eggman's Revenge

Shadic transported himself onto Earth, looking around for his parents. After what he'd just witnessed, he needed to find them fast.

"Mom, dad?" He yelled, and closed his eyes, trying to sense their Chaos Energy. Shadic frowned; he didn't feel anything. Shadic ran around, watching the ground for their bodies. Tears were starting to come to his eyes again as he looked. He searched for where they landed, but couldn't find them at all. Shadic gasped and started to cry. He had to find his parents, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Doctor Eggman had dragged the unconscious bodies of Sonic and Shadow back to his base. He chuckled and started to experiment on them. When he was done, they were robots. Eggman smiled as he started them up. With these two as his mindless robot slaves, he would be able to take control of the planet as he'd always wanted. They activated and sat up, looking around.

"Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"In my base," Eggman said.

"Why have you brought us here?"

Eggman chuckled. "Take a look at yourselves."

Sonic and Shadow looked at themselves. Seeing what had happened to their bodies, they looked back at Eggman.

"What have you done to us, Eggman?" Shadow asked angrily.

Eggman chuckled. "I've made you robots. Soon, you will obey me."

"I won't ever obey you!" Sonic said. He got to his feet, moving toward Eggman.

Shadow got up as well. Eggman smirked and pressed a button, activating a switch in their heads. They fell to the floor as electricity crackled around them, and then they got up.

"How can we serve you, master?" Shadow asked, emotionless.

Eggman thought about it. He wasn't sure what to have them do first.

"We should test your new abilities first," he finally said.

They nodded. Eggman chuckled and the two robots went outside to test their abilities. Shadow waited for Sonic to make the first move. The robot scanned the other and lunged at Shadow. Mecha Shadow was caught off guard and flew back as a punch made contact with his body. Getting back to his feet, he scanned the other before running at him as well. The two robots continued to fight until they had fully tested their new abilities. Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow nodded at each other and then went back into the base.

Eggman was waiting for the robots to return, looking over his plans. When they got back, they bowed in front of him. He looked at Shadow and Sonic, grinning.

"We need to conquer the planet," he said. "First, I think I'll have you go to the cities and take control of them."

The two robots nodded and left. Eggman sat back in his seat with a sigh of content. With both Shadow and Sonic as robots, he would have control of the planet in no time.

Back at Sonic's house, Shadic screamed and fell to the floor, turning into a robot. He groaned and stood up, looking at Tails in confusion.

"That's strange," Tails said. He hurried over to Shadic. "Did something happen to you on the ARK?"

Shadic shook his head. "I don't know. This couldn't have happened to me unless..."

His optics widened, and Tails knew what he was thinking.

"That happened to Sonic and Shadow?" Tails frowned; he didn't like the thought of that. "That would mean Eggman found them."

"We need to find them, and fast."

Tails nodded in agreement. "Don't let anything convince you to switch sides, all right?" Tails left the house as he spoke, followed by Shadic. "Where do you think we should look first?"

"Eggman's base."

Tails nodded in agreement. They ran out of the house and towards Eggman's base. Shadic frowned as he saw that his parents weren't there.

"Eggman, what have you done with Sonic and Shadow?" He yelled.

"They're out doing my bidding."

"Where?"

Eggman chuckled, and Shadic's optics widened. He ran out to Station Square, followed by Tails.

"How do you plan on stopping this?" Tails asked. "I don't know if there's much we can do about the two of them now that they're both robots."

"I don't know," Shadic said. "We have to free them from Eggman's control. Is there any way you can do that and get them back to their former selves?"

Tails nodded. "I have the ability to make something, at least. It shouldn't take long for me to take a look in the lab."

"That's great."

"Think you can handle your parents long enough, or should I come with you for now?"

"I can handle them," Shadic said. "You go back and start."

"Be careful." Tails ran off as Shadic gave him a nod. He'd do it as fast as possible and come back to help out.

The robot ran into Station Square and saw his parents. "Stop!" He yelled.

Both Mecha Sonic and Shadow turned toward him. For the time being, they were listening to him.

"Please...stop. You can overcome Eggman's programming. I am your son, and I know you love me."

The two robots hesitated. They groaned, placing their hands on their heads. Mecha Sonic looked back at Mecha Shadic, processing what the robot had said. He hesitated and felt his free will come back. "Shadic...?" He asked, along with Mecha Shadow.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened to you?"

"I think I became a robot because the two of you did."

They nodded; that made sense.

"Do you think will have a lasting affect on my existence?" Shadic asked.

Shadow hesitated. "It could."

Shadic's optics widened. "What do you mean?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"We weren't originally like this when we you were born, right?" Shadow asked.

Shadic nodded, knowing what he meant. Since they were robots now, that meant he was also going to be one. "So, I'm going to be stuck like this from now on? What if we found a way to get the two of you back to normal?" They shrugged. Shadic sighed and nodded; he was a robot, and so were his parents. But if they were now robots, how would Shadic be born? "I can't be born if you're robots." Shadic fell silent a moment. "So...how am I still here?"

Mecha Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and back to Mecha Shadic. Suddenly, the robot groaned as his body started to fade. The two other robots noticed this.

"No, this isn't fair," Mecha Sonic said. "You can't leave now."

Mecha Shadic hesitated and looked at them as he continued to vanish. However, it was happening slowly and not instantly.

Mecha Sonic looked at Mecha Shadow. "There has to be something we can do. I don't want to lose our child."

Mecha Shadow nodded as well and they headed to Tails' house.


	8. Robots

Chapter 8: Robots  


They walked into the house and Tails looked up. He gasped as he saw Mecha Shadic vanishing.

"This is because you two are robots, isn't it." Tails thought over what could be done, figuring that was probably why they were there.

"Yes, it is," Mecha Shadow said. "Can you do something?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't messed around with that kind of thing before. Maybe if I knew how Eggman had gotten you into those forms in the first place, I could fix it. Would you mind?"

The two robots nodded and shut down. Tails opened the control panels and looked inside. It wasn't hard to figure out what Eggman had done; not for someone of Tails' intellect. Grabbing a paper and pen, Tails wrote out his observations. That would make it easier for him to figure out how to reverse it. When he was finished, he closed the control panel and the two robots turned back on.

"Have you figured out how to reverse it?" Mecha Sonic asked.

Tails nodded and looked at what he wrote down. Then he frowned; there was a slight problem. Eggman had completely turned them into robots with no sign of flesh left. If he tried to turn them back into their organic selves, he could possibly kill them.

"I could kill you in the process," Tails said. "Eggman completely changed you into robots. There wasn't a single hint of flesh anywhere."

The two robots hesitated. "What's the probability of success?" Mecha Shadow asked him.

Tails looked at his notes and calculated it. "A thirty percent chance. I don't really like those odds, but if you want to go ahead with it, I will."

The two robots hesitated.

"It's too risky," Mecha Shadow said. "You shouldn't do it."

Mecha Sonic nodded in agreement, and Tails hesitated, then sighed. "What should we do then? We can't just let him vanish."

The two robots looked at each other and then at Tails.

"If we're going to stay as robots, we need to find some way to still have Shadic," Shadow said.

"I could make him," Tails suggested.

Their eyes widened. "Please do."

"I can't do it as fast as Eggman, though."

Shadic hesitated. "Since this has happened, most likely the future will be changed," he said.

"We'll make do," Mecha Sonic said. "The future isn't set in stone, anyway."

"But..."

Tails thought about it; Shadic was right. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Well, what should we do?" Tails asked.

Mecha Shadic shrugged. "This is all my fault," he said. "If I hadn't messed up to come back to this time...this never would have happened."

"You didn't cause what happened at the ARK," Mecha Sonic said. "Don't blame yourself for this."

"But that was supposed to happen," he said. "This..." he gestured to their mechanical bodies. "Wasn't."

"Well... no. Did you want to go back again?"

"That might mess things up even more and cause a time paradox if we see ourselves."

"Then what are we going to do? We have to fix it somehow."

Mecha Shadic shrugged again and then looked down at his body as it continued to vanish. he looked at Tails. "Can you make me? Please?"

Tails nodded and started making Shadic.

The robot sighed, shaking his head. "How am I going to get back to my own time?" He asked his parents. The two looked at each other. Shadic sighed and looked at Tails, asking him the same question. Tails thought about it and then an idea came to him. He could make a time machine.

"If I can make a time machine, then it shouldn't be a problem."

Shadic smiled. "That's great," he said. "How long will it take?"

Tails thought about it. With him making a time machine and Mecha Shadic at the same time, it would probably take at least six months. "Six months. I'm sorry I can't get it done any sooner than that."

"All right," Shadic said. "How long will it take you to build me as a robot?"

"Not as long as a time machine. A month, at the longest." Tails gave him a smile. "Building you as a robot can't be much harder than building any other kind of robot."

"Thanks a lot, Tails. Won't this change the future, though?"

Tails nodded. "Of course it will. That won't interfere with us, though. So don't worry about it."

Shadic nodded and smiled. At least his parents wouldn't die this time by a gunshot. Now all that needed to be done was for them to fall in was easier said than done, of course. Shadic looked at himself, wondering when he was going to vanish. He hesitated, and looked at Tails. "When will I vanish?" He asked the fox.

"I don't know." Tails shook his head. "I should figure out how to keep your mind and personality. There isn't much of a point to making a robotic version of you if it isn't really you."

Shadic nodded and smiled. He sighed and walked over to his parents, who looked at him.

"We're sorry we couldn't keep the future like it was supposed to be," Shadow said.

"I messed it up," Shadic said. "You don't really have anything to apologize for."

Shadow and Sonic smiled before nodding.

"Should I make sure the two of you don't end up working for Eggman again?" Tails asked. They nodded. Tails smiled and did so. A few minutes later, the robots started up again and looked at him. "You'll stay yourselves now. I have a lot of work to do, so I'll get started on it."

The robots nodded and left the house.


	9. Living in the ARK

Chapter 9: Living in the ARK

Mecha Shadic looked at his parents and sighed. "So, what will we do now?"

"Keep Eggman from doing whatever he's doing, of course. And not get caught by him in the process."

Mecha Shadic nodded. And, of course, have his parents fall in love. Mecha Sonic looked at the other two. "Where should we go first? I don't think it would be a good idea to go to his base as robots."

"How about the ARK?' Mecha Shadow asked.

"And do what?" Mecha Sonic asked. "Is there something else up there we need to worry about?"

Mecha Shadow shrugged. "I just thought we could live there."

The two other robots nodded. "All right. I'll tell Tails so he knows where to find us."

As soon as Mecha Sonic told Tails, the three robots vanished in a flash of light and appeared on the ARK. They looked around.

"You know this place better than either of us, Shadow. Why don't you show us around?"

Mecha Shadow smiled and nodded. He walked around, showing the other two robots where everything was. Half an hour later, they had finished the tour.

"Tails will tell us when he's done with everything," Mecha Sonic said. "How should we spend the time?"

Mecha Shadow thought about it, and looked at his son. "What do you suggest?"

"We could watch over people from here for now. If we need to go back to Earth and protect people, it shouldn't be too hard." It would also be easier for him to succeed in his personal mission if they were in the ARK, too.

Mecha Sonic and Mecha Shadow nodded; that sounded like a great idea. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You're a great kid, Shadic," Mecha Shadow said.

"The two of you raised me."

The robots nodded and walked away, going into their rooms. Mecha Shadic sighed as well and lay down on the bed. He had to see how this would impact the future. Thinking about it didn't do much, but there wasn't much he could do. He sighed and closed his optics before shutting down for the night. For a while, they lived on the ARK without anything terribly interesting happening. Mecha Shadow and Sonic had gotten closer, and were falling for each other. The month was almost up, and Shadic could feel himself disappear more each day. He just hoped Tails finished the robot soon.

Mecha Shadic sighed and walked into the main room, where he saw his parents. they were staring out into space, looking down on Earth. Suddenly, their communicators rang and Tails spoke.

"I've finished the robot, guys. How's Shadic?"

"He's fine," Mecha Shadow said. "But he's almost vanished. What should we do?"

"Come down here. I think I know what to do."

The two robots nodded, and took their son down to Tails' house. Tails opened the door and waited. They activated the robot and waited to see what would happen. A few minutes later, it stood up and looked around. He walked forwards and smiled. "So...I'm the robot that Tails build now?" Mecha Shadic asked.

They nodded. "Now that we know it worked, I'll get working on the time machine," Tails said.

"Thanks," Mecha Shadic said, and then frowned. "Um...since I merged with my past self...what will you two do for a kid when I go back?"

Tails smiled. "I've been working on that serum you mentioned when you first got here. Once it's done, Sonic can become a female, and you can be born."

Mecha Shadic breathed a sigh of relief. "But how is that going to work if he is a robot?"

The smile left Tails' face instantly. "I didn't think about that."

Mecha Shadic chuckled and then thought of something. "Maybe you can upgrade Sonic to do that."

"How would I do that?" Tails asked.

Shadic shrugged. "Can you configure the serum so it turns him into a female robot?"

Tails thought about it and nodded. "I could do that. But robots still can't reproduce. I'm sure we can think of something in the time it takes to make a time machine."

"All right," Mecha Shadic said. "So, what now?"

"I have things I have to finish," Tails said. "I'm sure the three of you can figure out something."

They nodded, and walked out of the house and back to the ARK. "There has to be something to do," Mecha Sonic said. "Why isn't Eggman attacking some city or something?"

"Maybe he's trying to come up with something," Mecha Shadow said.

"I don't like it." Mecha Sonic crossed his arms. "If he is coming up with something, it's going to be a big problem once he puts it in motion."

"That's what worries me," Mecha Shadic said.

Suddenly, a blast came from the ARK and Eggman appeared. He laughed and shocked the three robots, carrying them back to his base.


	10. Eggman's Robots

Chapter 10: Eggman's Robots  


When they got to his base, Eggman didn't waste any time in finding out how to get the three on his side. He chuckled, and inserted a chip into their heads that changed their programming. Once Eggman had them reset to his liking, he activated them again. The three robots activated, and looked at him before bowing.

"What is your bidding, master?" They said in unison.

"I need the three of you to go out and conquer all the major cities on this planet. Exactly how you go about it, I'll leave up to you."

They nodded. Eggman chuckled and gave them serums. "Use these to transform into more powerful robots," he said. "I am also in the process of making clones of your organic selves. Once they are done, you three will fight them."

"For what purpose?" Mecha Sonic asked. The idea didn't make sense to him.

Eggman chuckled. After a few minutes, he told the robot. "They will be your enemies," he said. "It's boring if you simply take control without someone trying to stop you, don't you think?"

Mecha Sonic nodded hesitantly, as did the other two robots.

"All right," Mecha Shadow said.

"Then go." Eggman waved them away.

Mecha Sonic, Shadow and Shadic nodded. They left, and Eggman chuckled, then walked over to the lab and saw the clones he was creating. The main reason for these clones was to turn them evil as well and make them the Ultimate Life Forms like Shadow. The only difference was they would be immortal and could shapeshift. He only hoped that they wouldn't turn against them. The day they did that was the day Eggman would pity every living thing on the planet. He chuckled, and looked at them. At the rate they were growing, they would be done by tomorrow. Eggman began preparations for the next day, pleased with how soon he would be able to use them.

Meanwhile, Mecha Sonic, Mecha Shadow and Mecha Shadic were in the process of destroying Station Square then they heard orders from Eggman telling them to come back to the base. They did so, and shut down as Eggman prepared for the next morning. Morning soon came, and the clones were ready. Eggman stood, looking at the clones. Nervousness had built up in the past few minutes, which was strange for someone like Eggman. All he had to do was release the clones, and his plans could be put in motion. But there was still the tiny thought that they would betray him, just as nearly everything else he had created had.

The immortal clones came out of their pods and looked at their creator. Eggman gave them a smile and explained to them what he wanted. They nodded when he was finished explaining. Then, Shadow punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

"You think we would take orders from you, doctor?" He asked. "We have our own minds and will live our own lives. If you come after us, we will kill you."

They ran out of the base and headed back to Tails' house. Tails was startled when he opened the door and saw them standing there.

"How did you get back to normal?" he asked.

Shadow smiled. "We are actually clones of Shadow, Sonic and Shadic," he explained. "But we betrayed Eggman and are going against him."

Tails nodded, and then smiled. If that was the case, then Sonic could take the serum now, and everything would go back to normal. He turned to Sonic and Shadic. "Sonic can take the serum, and everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be. You do remember what I'm talking about, right?" Tails wasn't sure if they had their memories or not.

"Yes, we do," Shadic said.

"That's great... Oh, I'm guessing Eggman finally put whatever he was planning in motion, then?"

"The Mecha forms of Sonic, Shadow, and Shadic...the originals...are going to attack Station Square; Eggman created us to be their enemies and as the new Ultimate Life Forms," Shadow told him.

"Why did Eggman think that was a good idea?" Tails asked. "Never mind. Are you going to go after them or come up with some other plan?"

Shadic thought about it. "We'll go after them. But I have to go back to the future when you finish the machine. What about the robots? They were the originals, so do we try and get them back to our side, or not?"

Tails wasn't sure how to answer that one. Instead, he looked at Sonic and Shadow for the answer.

"It would be best to leave them be," Shadow said. "We basically replaced them, anyway."

Tails nodded. He grabbed the serum and looked at Sonic, wondering if he wanted to do this or not yet. He didn't want to do it if they didn't have feelings for each other yet.

"How do the two of you feel about each other?" Tails was nervous as he asked.

"Sonic and I have been having feelings for each other."

"Should I give Sonic the serum now or wait until later?"

Shadow thought about it and looked at Sonic. "What do you want to do?"

Sonic thought about it for a few minutes before responding. "It won't change the way anyone thinks of me, will it?"

"No, of course not," Shadow said, kissing him. He looked at Tails. "Will it be permanent?"

Tails nodded. "Of course it will be."

Shadic cleared his throat. "Just to let you know, I took the serum in the future. If you see me transforming into a female permanently sometime this month, that's why."

Sonic smiled. He looked at Tails and nodded. Tails brought the serum out and injected it into Sonic's arm. A few seconds later, Sonic began to change into a woman.

A pained gasp came from him at the feeling of his hips widening due to the bones growing larger with the rest of his body following suit. Thighs and claves grew out to fit correctly with the hips and butt. Sonic watched in fascination as his chest developed into a woman's. His fascination was interrupted when pain shot through his lower half, most of it centered between his legs. He could barely say anything, simply biting his lower lip to keep from crying out too loudly. The pain spread up into his body, altering him in ways he hadn't been thinking about when he'd agreed. The face changed last developing a more feminine structure and longer eyelashes. When it was all done, she looked at the others.

"What do you think?" She asked.

They stared at her.

"You're...beautiful," Shadow said, kissing her. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Sonic kissed him again before speaking. "We should go take care of Eggman's robots now."

Shadow nodded. "I don't really feel comfortable with destroying them knowing we were created from them."

Shadic and Sonic agreed, as did Tails.

"We should try reasoning with them first," Sonic said. "If that doesn't work, we'll have to destroy them."

"Alright," Shadic said, and looked at Tails. "Can you try and reprogram them so they aren't under Eggman's control?"

Tails nodded, and they ran off.


	11. Burnbot

Chapter 11: Burnbot  


Once they got to Station Square, the three robots stopped what they were doing and looked at the clones. Sonic looked at the others, not really sure how to try and reason with the robots.

"So, you have returned," Mecha Shadow said. "What is it you fakers want?"

"Working for Eggman isn't going to get you anywhere," Sonic said. "Why don't you join us instead?"

"And why should we do that? We are programmed to destroy you."

Tails hesitated; he was the one who had reprogrammed these robots so that they couldn't work for Eggman anymore, and they were the original Sonic, Shadow and Shadic. "Your original selves would never work for Eggman," he said. "If you continue doing what he wants, then it's you who are the fakes."

"But we are the originals!" Mecha Shadow yelled. He pointed to the clones. "Those are the fakes!"

Mecha Sonic was about to say something when he held his head in pain. Electricity cracked through his mechanical body, overcoming the program. He panted and looked at them, narrowing his optics. A few minutes later, he walked over to them. The clones watched him cautiously, waiting for the attack they were certain he was going to unleash. Instead, Mecha Sonic's optics were flickering from red to green and back again; a sign that he was fighting the program.

The three clones relaxed a little. "You can fight it," Sonic said.

Mecha Sonic growled angrily before his optics became green. Sonic felt a smile come onto his face. Mecha Sonic had done it, now the other two just had to follow his example.

Mecha Shadow, however, was harder to fight it. "You won't get away with this," he said in anger, and pointed at Shadow. "You and I are now enemies, as is Mecha Shadic and his clone. Mecha Sonic may have control for now, but that will soon change!"

He hovered into the air and flew back to Eggman's base, as did Mecha Shadic. Mecha Sonic looked around and saw the others before speaking. "I'll keep control for as long as I can."

They nodded.

"Are you okay?" Shadic asked. "What's going to happen to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to keep control, or revert to serving Eggman?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Shadic nodded. They walked back to the house as Mecha Sonic followed them. Tails brought the robot down to his lab and took a look at him.

"I can't say whether or not you'll go back to Eggman again. I might be able to make something that can at least ensure that you have a choice in the matter."

Mecha Sonic nodded. Tails sighed and began to work, then installed a chip into the robot's AI. Once he had it installed, he stepped back. "That should do it. Now I just need to get the other two to cooperate."

"Thanks, Tails. I..."

He stopped in mid-sentence as electricity crackled around him. His optics changed back to red and he glared at tails. "Mission: kill Tails and other life forms," he said, changing his hands into guns and aiming them at the fox. A few minutes later, the electricity crackled again and he was back in control. Tails frowned and scanned the robot, only to find another chip that Eggman installed; it was making Mecha Sonic obey Eggman and was countering the effects of Tails' chip. Tails felt his ears go back on his head. He had definitely underestimated Eggman. He wasn't sure he could take it out of him right now, either. Looking back at the others, he hoped Mecha Sonic didn't suddenly switch again.

"What should we do now?"

Shadow and Shadic thought about it.

"I am not sure," Shadic said. He then saw a serum in Sonic's chest, and took it out. "What's this?" He asked the robot.

"We were supposed to use it to become a more powerful robot."

Shadic's eyes widened and he looked at Tails. "Can you modify this so that he has control?"

Tails nodded. "I'll just have to see what Eggman mixed to create it first."

He took the serum and examined it under the microscope, then added his own modifications before handing it back to Mecha Sonic. Mecha Sonic hesitated, wondering what he would transform into. Tails had seen that it would transform him into Burnbot.

"It'll turn you into Burnbot," Tails told him.

Mecha Sonic looked at him, confused. He shrugged and drank the serum, then began to transform.

Mecha Sonic's body was the first thing to change. His upper body grew in size, torso making up most of his appearance. On the torso, three glowing circles appeared. The center one was larger than the others, placed directly in the center of the upper half of the torso. Running down his entire sides, a ring of spikes morphed nearby sections of his form. Most of the metal of his arms moved to his hands, reforming them into large, rounded hands. Large pincers cut themselves out from the sides of each hand. Mecha Sonic's head drastically changed while this was happening. The metallic quills were no longer there, flattening themselves against his head with an awful noise. That helped to shape the head into a rectangle, placed in the center of the body. His optics didn't change color, though they did alter in other ways. Rather than remaining how they were, they moved to the sides of the gray spike designs coming up in the center if his face as well as becoming circular in shape. Nothing else could even be seen on the head.

The remaining changes were simple. Two long shoulders came from the top of the torso, sticking off from under the ring of spikes. From the waist down changed quickly as well. Most of the metal there had already morphed into part of the torso. All that was left were what could be described as the skeleton. The sphere where his butt should be was small, two more shapes on either side. From those, the legs curved down to the ground. The finishing touches were the colors. All the thinner sections became black, as well as the lower half of the body. The ring holding the spikes in place turned gray while white designs painted into the red covering anything not already repainted.

Shadow, Shadic and Tails looked at Burnbot. It turned its head and scanned them. They looked at the robot, wondering what it was going to do.

"He isn't going to attack us, right?" Sonic asked.

Tails hesitated; he wasn't sure. He gulped. "Mecha Sonic...are you still in control?"

Burnbot heard its name and looked at him, arrowing its optics.

"Careful, Tails," Shadow said.

Burnbot's optics suddenly turned red and it began to attack. Tails and the others jumped out of the way as it left the house, heading back to Eggman.

"That didn't go the way I was hoping," Sonic said. "What are we going to do now?"

Shadow thought about it. "Give me that serum," he told Tails. "I'll transform into Burnbot and fight them."

Tails nodded and gave it to him.

"Wait, will you get stuck in that form?" Sonic asked.

"Can you make it temporary?" Shadow asked Tails.

The fox nodded and did so before handing it back to Shadow. He had made it temporary but it would become permanent in a few years.

"You have a few years before you permanently take that form," he told Shadow. "Until then, you can switch any time."

Shadow nodded and went outside, injecting the serum. A few minutes later, he had become Burnbot.


	12. Damage

Chapter 12: Damage

Shadow nodded and ran off. They soon came to Eggman's base. Shadow looked at the robot that Shadow had transformed into and smiled.

"Can you fight in that form?"

Shadow nodded. Tails looked into the base. "We should have something that at least resembles a plan."

Shadow thought about it, his robotic brain calculating the possibilities. "We need to make sure they attack more one at a time," he finally said. "That way, nobody takes too much heat at once. I'll take care of Burnbot."

The others nodded. Since Shadow was technically Burnbot now, he could handle it.

"I'll fight Mecha Shadic," Shadic said. "There can't be two of me in this timeline."

"And I'll fight Mecha Shadow," Sonic said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

They nodded and went inside the base. The three robots saw them and began to attack. Shadow immediately attacked back while Shadic and Sonic both went for their appointed targets. Shadow looked for Burnbot, scanning the room. Suddenly, his optics focused on the robot and the two began to attack. Sonic and Shadic attacked the other robots but they weren't powerful enough. They soon backed off, preferring to stay alive. Shadow was still fighting with Burnbot when they did so.

"Shadow," Shadic yelled. "We need to go; they're too powerful for us!"

The robot looked around and saw them. Burnbot suddenly fired his claw, piercing Shadow's chest. It went through, exposing wires, and the robot began to shut down. He retreated with Shadic and Tails, who looked at the wound.

"I'll have to see if I can fix that," Tails said. "We may have to go into hiding for a while."

Shadow nodded. Tails ran to his house, grabbed his things including the pans for the time machine, and they ran towards the mountains. They made it there, and then Tails looked at Shadow. The robot was malfunctioning and would deactivate fast.

"Come here. I need to look at that before you shut down." Shadow nodded and walked up to Tails. The fox looked at the wound and sighed. "I don't know what I can do for it, especially out here."

"So, I'll have to shut down and deactivate?"

Tails nodded. The wound was too great, and fatal, even for a robot. Tails looked at the others, not sure what to do now. They shrugged. A few seconds later, Shadow began to make strange noises. The robot's optics dimmed and he began to smoke, then shut down.

"Is he dead?" Sonic asked. She couldn't believe it. "Does that mean Shadic's going to leave, too?"

"I don't know," Shadic said, and looked at Tails. "Can't he turn back to his normal form?"

Tails shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

They nodded and sighed, looking at the robot. He wasn't doing anything, even turning back. Tails walked up to Shadow, checking to see if he was alive or not. The robot's optics weren't glowing, and smoke was coming from his body.

"He's still smoking, but I don't know if that actually means anything." Tails was hesitant about looking any further.

He sighed, pulling out a scanner and scanning the robot's body. Looking at the results, he frowned.

"What is it, Tails?" The only response Sonic got was Tails putting a finger up as he finished reading.

"This is bad," Tails said. "The wound Burnbot gave him has damaged Shadow's internal mechanisms. He won't recover at all."

"But, I..." Sonic looked at Shadic. "How's he going to be born now?"

Tails shrugged.

"What do we do about dad?" Shadic asked.

"Would it be stupid to bury a robot?" Sonic asked.

Tails nodded. Shadic sighed and walked up to Shadow, looking at the robot.

"So...he's dead, then?" He asked Tails.

"I'm pretty certain he is." Shadic's eyes widened. He looked down at the robot in shock. "What's wrong?" Immediately after asking, Tails wanted to hit himself. "Oh. You probably don't like losing him more than once, huh?"

"No, of course not. Are you sure there isn't any way we can brig him back? Can you fix his internal wiring?"

Tails thought about it. Then he nodded. "If I get the right materials, I should be able to. Wait here."

Tails ran off without another word, listing what he'd need to himself. A few minutes later, he came back. Tails ran back over to Shadow and fell to the ground. A small sigh of relief to be off his feet was all he let out before getting to work on repairing the robot in front of him. Minutes passed before he finished repairing Shadow, and stood up, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, Shadow began restarting his systems. The robot whirred to life, looking at the other people in front of him. He closed his optics and tried to turn back to normal. Everyone frowned when nothing happened. Shadow looked at Tails.

"Why can't I change back?"

"It's probably because you're wounded," Tails said. "You should change back when you're done repairing yourself."

The robot nodded. "I'll try it then. What are we going to do in the meantime?"

"Stay here in hiding. The robots are too powerful for us." Shadow looked around, scanning the area. Then he fell down as more smoke rose from his body and his optics flickered. "Careful, Shads. We don't want you dying again."

The robot nodded as his optics continued to flicker. He stood up slowly.

"I'm diagnosing some damage to my systems," he said.

Shadic smiled. "I'm glad you're okay," he said. "Your Burnbot form is pretty cool. Do you like it?"

The robot nodded. "I do like it. I don't think I'll mind when it becomes permanent."

"Great. You'll be helpful also." Shadow nodded, and Shadic looked at Tails. "How long will it take to build that time machine again?" Tails thought it over, tracing his thoughts on the ground. He didn't have any of the materials he would need, but that was the biggest problem he could think of.

"If I can get the required materials quickly, it shouldn't take any longer than the few months I already thought it would."

Shadic nodded, and looked at Shadow. "Do you have the transformation serums?"

Shadow nodded and brought them out. "What did you want them for?"

"I wanted to turn myself into a robot for now to protect us since you're not repaired."

The others nodded; that was a good idea.

"Take whichever you want."

"What robots will they turn me into?" Shadic asked.

"Burnbot, E-123 Omega and Metal Sonic Kai."

Shadic thought about which one would be most useful before answering. "We already have two Burnbots; we don't need a third. What is Metal Sonic Kai?" He asked.

"Kind of like a giant red version of Metal Sonic," Tails said.

Shadic thought about it. E-123 Omega was pretty cool, and he didn't know much about Metal Sonic Kai. Maybe it would be better to turn into Omega. He took the serum and plunged it into his arm, then began to transform.


	13. The Base

Chapter 13: The Base

Shadic winced as the transformation began, not liking the stretching sensation he felt. The snapping in his torso worried him as well. The rest of his body followed the example set by his torso, growing before anything else happened. Shadic was confused when he noticed how large he had grown. It was taller than he remembered Omega ever being. That's when he noticed the pain in his body. It was changing, starting with his ribcage and spreading over the rest of him. In the process, he was changing to metal.

His ribcage altered so it was more of a circular shape, defining the circumference of his body. His torso didn't have any curves at all, the outer edge having a curved appearance by the fact that three sections of metal made it up. The center one was the largest, with the top a little smaller than the bottom third. Shadic's quills shortened and molded with the rest of him, moving to his shoulders. Those grew now that there was more to shape. Slanting up and away from him, the shoulders formed into a square plate on both the front and back, connected by another laying across the top. Between them, the hedgehog's head shortened and lay completely on the top of his torso. His eyes changed shape, taking up most of his face. Another section of metal stuck off his face, going down to the bottom of the second section of his torso. A plate attached itself to the center of his bottom section of torso.

Inside the shoulder plate developed a sphere in place of his actual shoulder. The arms connected to them didn't change much down to his elbows. Another sphere formed in place of his elbow joint. His forearms grew much larger, with curved sides all around. His wrists did the same, but they weren't noticeable from any angle. A large ring took the place of the cuffs on his gloves, small spikes forming around it at set intervals. That was painted with yellow as his hands barely changed. The entirety of the changes happened due to how metal fit together in comparison to how flesh and bone did.

The remainder of changes happened from the waist down. A set of tubes wrapped around his waist, with armor falling at every side but the front. In the front hung a thick section of metal not quite as long as the other three. The joints of his legs changed the same way the others had. Most of the form in his legs moved from his thighs to his calves, thinning out until it was basically just the bones left. His calves changed into the same shape as his forearms. The ankles appeared smaller than his wrists. The last of the changes made his feet into a thin foot shape with two toes in front. The final changes were the color patterns changing to Omega's.

E-123 Omega looked at its new body. "This is awesome," it said, scanning the other people surrounding it, and then focused on Tails. "Is it permanent?"

"I imagine it's the same thing as Shadow's."

The robot nodded and looked around. It saw a cave in the distance as well as a building. "We can stay there," it said.

"I should be able to work on the time machine in there. Let's go."

They followed Omega inside the building. "This used to be Eggman's base," Shadow said. He was still wounded.

"In that case, maybe we can find something to help you repair faster."

Shadow nodded and then locked up. Smoke was coming from his body. Tails frowned and examined him. He frowned; there was permanent damage in his internal mechanisms.

"There's been some permanent damage to your insides. I don't know how well you're going to repair with it."

Shadow's optics widened as electricity crackled around his body. The robot groaned and continued to shake.

"Error..." it said. "System malfunction."

Tails looked at Shadic and Sonic in alarm. The robot continued to smoke as it began to spark on the inside. Electricity crackled around it some more as it shut down. Sonic frowned and walked up to it.

"Shadow..." She said, and looked at Tails. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has some internal, permanent damage, but I don't know other than that."

"So what's going to happen? Will he die? Why did he..."

Tails shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know."

Sonic sighed, and looked at Shadow. The robot had fallen to the ground and had shut down. Tails walked up to him and examined the robot. He was having a system burnout.

"He's having a system burnout. It's basically like dying."

"When will he shut down completely?" Omega asked.

"It depends on how long it takes. I can't actually say how long that'll be."

"Can you do something?"

Tails shrugged. E-123 Omega and Sonic looked at each other and nodded.

"Just do whatever you can," Sonic told Tails.

Tails nodded and examined Shadow. His systems were critical; most likely from the permanent damage. That was causing the burnout. "If I can stabilize his systems, it might stop. But I don't know how to do that." The others hesitated, and then nodded. Tails sighed and continued to work on Shadow. A few minutes later, he stepped back and sighed. "That's the best I can do." They nodded and waited. Shadow was still shut down, and the smoke was continuing to rise. Tails sighed and shook his head. "He's going to be like this for a while. We should find something else to do until then."

E-123 Omega nodded, looking at its father. It wanted to make sure he was okay. "Will he still have a burnout?" It asked Tails.

The fox nodded. "Unfortunately."

Sonic looked at Omega and smiled. "Let's check out the surrounding area, I guess."

It walked out of the base and activated its scanners, then scanned the surrounding area. Sonic looked at it and smiled.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good."

The robot nodded and turned its scanner off. There weren't any enemies nearby. "We're safe for now."

Sonic sighed and walked back inside the base, followed by Omega. It was going to be a long time before the machine was done, so all they could do was wait.


	14. Training

Chapter 14: Training

A few months later, Tails had almost completed the time machine. Shadic smiled and looked at the robot that was his father, who was done repairing himself and was back in his normal form. The teenage hedgehog nodded. Before he could do so, he doubled over in pain and began to transform into a woman. Once he had finished transforming, Shadic looked at the two in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "Why did you become a female?"

"Because Sonic gave me one of the serums that Tails had made for him, and I used it."

Shadow nodded; that made sense. "So, what shall we do?" He asked.

Shadic turned into E-123 Omega. "I'm already prepared."

Tails' and Sonic's eyes widened.

"You're sure it's good enough?" Sonic asked.

E-123 Omega nodded. It took a few serums out of its chest and gave them to Tails and Sonic. The three looked at the serums Omega handed them.

"What are these?" Sonic asked the robot.

"Serums that will change you into something that should be more helpful against the robots."

They nodded, and looked at the serums. Sonic had the Metal Sonic Kai one, and Tails had one that would turn him into the Egg Carrier.

"When are we going to go do this?" Tails asked.

E-123 Omega shrugged. "Whenever you want," it said. "The robots aren't going to be built for another week, so we have time to plan."

"All right," Tails said. "What can you tell us about the robots?"

"We'll have to destroy them for good."

The others nodded in agreement. "We will be able to do it, right?"

"Most likely we will."

"Let's get this all planned out so we know what we're doing."

They nodded and started their plan. E-123 Omega told them what to do; they would transform into the robots and confront the enemy ones. If they proved too powerful, then they'd go into hiding and wait for the robots to show themselves again.

"I hope we can do it the first time."

E-123 Omega nodded. "I hope so too," it said. "We better get started."

"Is there anything else I can do to make this easier?"

The robot thought about it. "How about you all take the serums now, and we can train as robots."

Shadow, Sonic and Tails nodded; that was a good idea. The three went outside and a few minutes later, they had transformed into Burnbot, Metal Sonic Kai, and the Egg Carrier. E-123 looked at the new robots and nodded in satisfaction. It scanned them to see if they were fine, and they were. Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai nodded, then began to attack Omega. It jumped out of the way and countered with a punch to their chests. The two robots moved back after being hit, countering as soon as they could. E-123 saw this coming and dodged. However. it failed to see Metal Sonic Kai attack from behind. Omega staggered under the attack, turning to look at the other robot. He'd expected no less from the three in terms of fighting.

They continued to train for a while until Omega told them to stop. The other robots nodded.

"Can we turn back to normal?" Metal Sonic Kai asked. "Or are these forms permanent?"

"You should be able to change back. Give it a try. We'll stay here until the robots are activated," E-123 said. "Then we'll go after them."

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they looked at the robot. It looked around, focusing on them. Shadow nodded and smiled at Omega, who nodded. It walked around and went inside the ship, wondering if the Egg Carrier was going to turn back into Tails or not.

"Are you going to turn back sometime?" It asked.

The Egg Carrier was silent. E-123 Omega shrugged and looked at the others. "I guess he isn't," it told them.

"How come?" Sonic asked. She was once again curious.

"Maybe he's comfortable like that," Shadow said.

Sonic blushed and nodded. She smiled and grabbed Shadow, going into another room and pushing him on the bed.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Shadow asked as she started to kiss him.

Sonic wrapped her arms around him, seating herself on his hips. "What do you think?"

Shadow blushed and began to kiss her. The couple rolled on the bed and began to have sex. Sonic snuggled to Shadow afterward, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"That was great," Shadow said, kissing her.

Sonic giggled and got up. "I think so too."

Shadow smiled and got up. They walked out of the room and saw E-123 Omega looking at them. It nodded as it unloaded the things from the Egg Carrier.

"Need some help?" Sonic asked.

"Sure," it said.

Sonic and Shadow helped Omega finish getting everything off of the ship. Once they did so, the two transformed into Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai to get used to their new forms. E-123 smiled.

"Do you two like those forms?" It asked.

Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai nodded.

"Glad you like them. Be prepared for what's about to come."

They nodded, and continued to train.


	15. System Burnout

Chapter 15: System Burnout

Eggman's newest robots were activated not long later, attacking Station Square as soon as Eggman let them out of the base. They had destroyed most of Station Square, and E-123 Omega, along with Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai, were ready to fight them. They arrived at the city in the Egg Carrier and jumped down.

"You will be defeated," E-123 Omega said. It looked at the enemy robots with hatred. Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai appeared beside it.

The other robots turned their attention to the newcomers. They returned the hatred Omega was showing them.

"What makes you say that?" Mecha Shadow asked.

Burnbot walked up. "Because we have trained to defeat you," it told them.

The other robots scanned the others, confused by what they had just been told. E-123 smirked and lunged. Mecha Shadow readied for the attack, intent on stopping Omega. The robot lunged into him, attacking him with weapons. Mecha Shadow countered the best way he could as the other robots began fighting as well. Burnbot extended its arm and attacked Mecha Shadic. Its arm went through the robot, wounding it. Mecha Shadic growled in anger and did the same to it.

Burnbot moved away from Mecha Shadic, wounded by the other robot. It diagnosed the damage and saw that it was fatally wounded. Looking back at Mecha Shadic, Burnbot moved back. It didn't think it was a good idea to fight any more like this. E-123 Omega looked at Burnbot, and then back at the enemy robots. It weaponized itself, and fired at the robots, wounding them greatly. They retreated for the time being, needing to repair the damage Omega had done to them. When the battle was done, E-102 Omega scanned Burnbot. It sighed; the robot had permanent damage to its insides and would burnout soon.

"I wanted to stop this from happening," Omega said. "At least the other robots are stopped for now."

It sighed and looked at Burnbot and Metal Sonic Kai.

"Are you okay, Burnbot?" It asked.

The robot shook its head. "No."

E-123 Omega sighed and scanned Burnbot. It would go into a system burnout soon. "What should we do now?"

Metal Sonic Kai shrugged and then turned back into Sonic. "I'm not sure," she said. "Let's get him onto the ship."

E-123 nodded and took Burnbot onto the Egg Carrier. It lifted into the air and flew back to the mountain base. When they got to the base, Omega got Burnbot from the ship and onto the floor.

"We need to stabilize his systems," E-123 Omega said. "He'll die soon if we don't."

Sonic hesitated. "What do we have to do to stabilize them?"

Omega scanned its father and sighed. There was nothing they could do. Suddenly, smoke appeared on Shadow/Burnbot's body as the robot began to shake. Electricity ran everywhere on its body and its optics dimmed.

"Error...error...error..." It kept saying.

Sonic backed away from Shadow, fearing the robot might explode. "What's going on with him?"

"The burnout. It's happening."

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. The robot continued to shake as more smoke appeared and it began to shut down. Sonic watched the robot shut down, feeling as if she was going to cry. A light appeared and Omega's eyes widened. "Get back! It's going to explode!"

Sonic ran away from the robot, not sure how far she was supposed to move away. Omega got away as well and the robot exploded.

"SHADOW!" They both yelled, and ran over to the robot's remains. Sonic fell to her knees and cried. E-123 Omega processed the damage and punched the wall in anger. "Why does this keep happening? What am I doing wrong?"

It yelled angrily and then transformed back into Shadic. She looked at her mother, who put a hand on Shadic's shoulder.

"Maybe time shouldn't be messed with," she told her daughter.

Shadic looked up at her, starting to cry.

"I just wanted to prevent my parents from getting killed..." Shadic looked away. "All I've done is make everything worse. It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Shadic. It's just something you'll have to deal with."

"I'm not ready to lose you."

Sonic smiled and hugged her. "I'll be here for you, I promise. If I get shot later in the future, then I'll be ready."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Sonic told her.

Shadic gave her mother a smile. "I love you, and I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled. "I love you too. So, what shall we do now? Do you want to go back to the future now? Tails' time machine is ready. Or do you want to stay and get rid of the robots?"

Shadic thought about it; she wasn't sure. "I should help with the robots. But what if I screw up again?"

"If you mess up, you can always defeat them in the future."

Shadic nodded before turning back into E-123 Omega. It looked at its mother, who became Metal Sonic Kai, and scanned the area. "I don't see any threats. What about you?"

Metal Sonic Kai shook its head. The two robots nodded and went back inside the base. They walked into the Egg Carrier and flew off, heading for Eggman's base.


	16. Back to the Beginning

Chapter 16: Back to the Beginning

"What should we do when we get there?" Omega asked.

Metal Sonic Kai looked at it. "We defeat the robots once and for all."

"Of course, but how should we go about doing it?"

"Grab those serums," Metal Sonic Kai said. "We'll become even more powerful with these."

"All right."

E-123 Omega gave the robot the serums, who took one and transformed into Titan Metal Sonic. "Need any testing?" Omega asked when the robot was done upgrading.

Titan Metal Sonic shook its head and roared. E-123 Omega widened its optics to look at the transformed robot. It was a massive machine. Taking in all of it, Omega was actually surprised it could fit in the base at all. "If you're that sure, I guess we should go." The gigantic robot nodded, and they flew to the base. Once they got there, E-123 Omega looked at Titian Metal Sonic, taking in its massive size. "You can do this, right?" The robot asked it.

Titan Metal Sonic nodded again. It was certain that it was ready. E-123 Omega weaponized itself again and it ran into the base, followed by Titan Metal Sonic. The enemy robots saw them and backed away in fear at what they saw. They were staring at Titan Metal Sonic, unable to believe what they saw. Attacking the giant robot didn't even cross their minds. Titan Metal Sonic roared once more and attacked the three robots, destroying them instantly. E-123 Omega's optics widened again; it didn't think that defeating them would be this easy.

"That was easier than I was expecting," it said. "You're pretty powerful."

The gigantic robot nodded. It looked around, scanning the room for Eggman. E-123 Omega saw him and focused its sights on the human, killing him with one of its machine guns. The two robots then walked out of the base and into the Egg Carrier, heading back to the mountain. When they got there, E-123 Omega scanned the room for intruders. It saw nothing and sighed, then looked at Titan Metal Sonic.

"Are you going to come in?" E-123 asked it.

Titan Metal Sonic nodded and changed back into Sonic before entering the building. "That was cool," she said. "I wouldn't mind making that form permanent. E-123 Omega nodded.

"You can't do that yet, though."

"I know. I'll do it later."

"When do you think I'm going to be born?" Omega changed back into Shadic before asking.

"Didn't you say in 2006? That's five years from now...but it might be sometime this year, since Shadow and I just had sex."

Shadic blinked in surprise and nodded. "I should have known that. If you weren't pregnant, I probably would have vanished when dad died."

Sonic smiled and nodded. "Well, we've destroyed the robots. Are you going to go back to your own time now?"

Shadic nodded. "There's nothing else for me to do here."

"Then I'll see you later."

Shadic smiled. She held up her Chaos Emerald and vanished in a flash of light. When she reappeared in her time, everything looked the way it originally had. Mar 13 She smiled. But her hopes were lost when she heard a gunshot, and rushed over to the source. Sonic was lying on the ground, holding her chest. Blood was pouring out of the wound. "Mom!" Shadic yelled, running towards her.

Sonic looked up and managed a weak smile. "What are you doing out here?" She could feel her life slipping away fast.

"No...no! I won't lose you again!" Shadic yelled before calling 911. The ambulance came and took her to the hospital. "Will she live?" Shadic asked the doctor, who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not." Shadic's eyes widened and she fell to the ground. Why did this have to happen again? The doctor looked down at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do for her."

"It...it's..." Shadic sobbed, and then ran out the door. It had all been a waste. Everything, the trip though time, had been wasted. Tears blurring his vision, Shadic ran right out of the building. Right now, he didn't know or care where he was going. She ran to Tails' house and slammed the door open.

Tails looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Shadic nearly threw herself onto the fox, sobbing against his chest and clinging to him. "Mom's dead!" she cried. "I couldn't do anything to stop it."

Tails' eyes widened and he sat on the couch, groaning. Then he looked up. "You tried going back in time and that didn't help?"

"They still died. I'm starting to think I should never have bothered in the first place." Shadic tried to wipe some tears from her face.

The fox's eyes welled up with tears as he too started to cry. "You're going to an orphanage, I assume?" He asked. Shadic gulped and nodded.

Shadic shrugged and walked back to her house. A few minutes later, Foster Care picked him up and took him to the orphanage. She sighed and went in her room, lay on the bed, and went to sleep.

Two years later, Tails had finally adopted her and brought her to his house. Shadic was very happy, but missed her parents. She would often cry, remembering her time with them in the past and present. Tails did everything he could as her adopted father to make her happy.

"Are you okay, Shadic?" He asked a few days later. She was sitting in her room and looked up when he walked in.

"I'm still sad," she said. "It's been a few years, but I can't get over the fact that they're gone."

Tails sighed and sat down beside her. "You did your best," he said. "But consider this a lesson to not mess with time. Maybe this experience will help you learn from it."

"A lot of things in life happen to teach you something, right?" Shadic gave Tails a smile.

"Yeah. Maybe this is one of them." Shadic sighed and nodded, then gave her adopted father a hug.

"I'm glad you're here for me, Tails."

"I'll be a good father to you, Shadic. I promise."

The eighteen year old woman nodded. She sighed, stood up, and transformed into E-123 Omega. "I'll go find something to do."

Tails looked surprised at the transformation and nodded. E-123 Omega scanned the room and then walked out of the house. It looked around and sighed, then ran towards Eggman's base. Once Omega got there, it looked around the base. It sighed and saw a serum, then injected the serum into its body, making its robotic form permanent. Making the form permanent would help people a lot, since the robot could do much more than Shadic could. E-123 Omega scanned the building and grabbed all the serums, then walked back to Tails' house. It looked at its adopted father and nodded.

"What did you do?" Tails asked.

"I went to Eggman's base and made this form permanent," the robot said. "I figured I can help out more."

Tails looked at it and nodded. "All right."

E-123 Omega nodded. It scanned the house and looked around. "Is there anything I can do, dad?" It asked.

Tails smiled. "You could spend time with me."

Omega nodded. "I'll do that," it said.

Tails smiled. "Let's go find something to do."

The robot nodded and followed its father. They spent the rest of the day together. When they got home, they were happy. E-123 Omega may have lost its parents, but it had gained another one, and that was all it took to make Omega happy.


End file.
